warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
A New Hope
|season =4 |number =1 |image = |imagewidth = |imagecaption= |airdate =July 23, 2012 |writer = |director = |previous = |next = }} will be the Season 4 premiere and the thirty-ninth episode in the series Warehouse 13. Synopsis Cast Main Cast *Eddie McClintock as Pete Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering *Saul Rubinek as Artie Nielsen *Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan *Genelle Williams as Leena Recurring Cast *C.C.H Pounder as Irene Frederic *Jaime Murray as H.G. Wells *Faran Tahir as Adwin Kosan *Anthony Michael Hall as Walter Sykes *--- as Mr. Keeler Guest Cast *Brent Spiner as Brother Adrian * Full Recap Artifact and Gadgets Featured *'Ferdinand Magellan's Astrolabe': Having sailed around the world and crossing the International Date Line, Magellan's astrolabe was imbued with the ability to erase time for 24 hours. However, the artifact's great power doesn't come without a great price; apparently it will create an evil that will live with the rest of the user's life. It is one of the main artifacts of the episode. *'Duarte Barbosa's Pocket Watch': Owned by the captain of Magellan's ship Victoria, the pocket watch was used to count down the hours in which in the astrolabe could be used and its location. It also was created to reveal the location of the alidade of Magellan's astrolabe when it shows the time of 4:18, quoting a Bible verse (Matthew 4:18), at St. Peter's church in Rome. It is another of the main artifacts of the episode. '' *'Pandora's Box/Pithos': Contained Hope, that only thing that did not escape the Box. Housed inside the Ytterbium Chamber, it was supposed to protect Hope if any danger came to it. However, the chamber failed to protect the box in the destruction of the Warehouse, and with it, hope was lost. Losing hope has dire consequences; all over the world, people simultaneously lose hope, turn to fear and invoke riots and even commit suicide. It results in physical manifestations as well; it causes people to view the stimuli around them (weather, music, colours and sounds) in a darker, duller context due to the brain producing far fewer endorphins. *'Artifact Tracker Football: The football's true purpose was revealed in this episode; it is an artifact tracker, built inside the football. As it sails around the world, it collects information of possible artifacts and downloads it into the Warehouse's computer systems. If in the case the computer systems can't be used, there is a computer interface within the ball in where agents can search the football's database for certain information. *'''M.K. "Mahatma" Ghandi's Dhoti: Woven during Ghandi's fast for non-violence, the garment has the ability to emanate pure feelings of peace. *'House of Commons Masonry': The masonry's true explosive power is revealed to be fuelled by hate, in World War II it was the Nazi regime's hate through the Blitzkrieg and bomb raid on London in which the masonry was imbued with its current powers. The artifact could only be defused by strong feelings of peace, and had to defused at its source: the person who activated the masonry (in the case of "Stand", it was fuelled by Walter Sykes). Trivia *Particularly as this is "Chapter Four" (Season 4, to be exact), the Star Wars reference to the name of the episode, "A New Hope" is evident. *Claudia makes reference to the film "Galaxy Quest" with the quote "Never give up, never surrender". References